


Libertad Abrumadora

by desperatesmirks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nunca se puso a pensar exactamente qué significaba ser libre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertad Abrumadora

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo invisible de [Desmaius](http://desmaius.livejournal.com). 
> 
> **Dedicatoria para el AI:** Realmente no sé si es lo que deseabas, pero espero que te guste. Esta pareja me fascina, sin embargo nunca tuve la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos y siento que no estoy a la altura de hacerles justicia a ambos. Aún así espero que los encuentres tan fascinantes aquí como en otros lados. 
> 
> También, muchas gracias a [Dryadeh](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com) por la ayuda y sus consejos que me salvaron cuando no sabía qué hacer. Y a [Darkilluz](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com), porque ella confía en mi, mucho más de lo que yo lo hago, y eso para mi es demasiado. <3

_But we're young, open flowers in the windy fields of this war-torn world._

_And love, this city breathes the plague of loving things more than their creators._ — Mumford & Sons. 

 

Harry no oye nada, los gritos y la alegría repentina que abunda en el lugar le ensordecen los oídos. Está aturdido y no entiende bien qué es lo que debe hacer, siente los brazos de Ron y Hermione que son los primeros en llegar a él, pero realmente no puede entender lo que le dicen. 

Luego llegan Neville, Ginny y Luna, mientras puede ver cómo se acercan corriendo muchas otras personas, los Weasley, los profesores de Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione lo sueltan para encontrarse en los brazos de Ginny y con Neville poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, riendo. La única que no lo abraza es Luna, que se queda a un costado, cada vez más lejos, siendo empujada por la multitud. Ella le sonríe. 

Lo único que él puede hacer es devolverle la sonrisa. Y ahí es cuando ella se detiene, cuando su sonrisa se desvanece y lo mira con lástima. Harry sigue sin escuchar nada a su alrededor y recibiendo más abrazos y palmadas de los que reconoce, pero su mirada está en Luna. 

—Eres libre, Harry —dice ella, o tal vez lo grita, él no puede darse cuenta, porque nada tiene sentido realmente, pero es extraño que esas palabras sí logra entenderlas, sobre las risas, los llantos y los gritos a su alrededor. Es la voz de Luna que siempre tan dulce y soñadora, ahora se escucha diferente, con nostalgia. 

Es como si esas palabras fuesen tanto una condena como un alivio. Marcando el inicio de algo nuevo, allí mismo en el Gran Salón. 

Harry se pasa el resto del día estrechando manos, dando palabras de aliento y escuchando llantos, paseando por las familias y sufriendo las pérdidas de la guerra, ayudando, siendo ese guía que todos necesitan. Harry no comprende muchas cosas, incluso si sabe que lo único que quiere es estar solo con Ron y Hermione, su mente está nublada y es difícil mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos, así hasta que llega a su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, donde la guerra parece no haber llegado. Donde está todo tal como lo recuerda. 

Allí se sienta y mira hacia la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, con el sol saliendo sobre el lago, Harry se queda dormido, aún con esas palabras resonando en sus pensamientos: _eres libre, Harry_. 

 

* 

 

La piel suave que rozan tus dedos parece inverosímil a esa hora de la tarde. Ella está dormida sobre la cama, a un costado y tú lo único que quieres es quedarte allí a su lado por siempre. 

No comprendes lo que sientes y sin embargo, nunca quieres dejar de sentirte así. Con tu pulgar acaricias su cintura, lleva una pequeña blusa con los últimos botones desabrochados y una falda que le llega a las rodillas. Los rayos de sol de Barcelona que entran por la ventana le iluminan el cabello más de lo normal. Cuando te das cuenta, sus enormes ojos están abiertos, y están mirándote. Tú intentas alejar tu mano de su cuerpo, pero ella sostiene tu muñeca en un movimiento. 

—Dormir a esta hora no es bueno —dice ella. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque podríamos estar disfrutando de una excelente migración de _Snorkacks_ de cuerno arrugado. 

—Claro. 

—O podrías besarme. 

Tus dedos comienzan a temblar sobre la tela de su ropa, es como si fuese aquella tarde otra vez cuando no escuchabas nada de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, como si tu mente estuviese en otro lugar. Ella se ríe, y eso es lo único que oyes. Su risa. 

Sonríes. 

 

* 

 

Es diciembre y las calles se iluminan con pequeñas luces que ponen los lugareños para darle la bienvenida a las fiestas. Si bien ama las navidades en el mundo mágico, ese año decidió pasarla en un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Nápoli, un pueblo muggle en el que cada persona se esmera en adornar el lugar para recibir los mejores augurios en esas festividades. 

Harry sonríe al ver pasar unas niñas jugando con unas cintas de colores. Sonríe aunque no se siente con ganas de sonreír. Es como una costumbre ya, porque el mundo lo necesitaba y él tenía que ser fuerte por cada persona que quería nuevas esperanzas en su vida. 

Pasa sus vacaciones de Navidad en un pueblo alejado de todos porque siente que ya no puede seguir sonriendo. 

Porque la realidad es que no puede sentarse en la mesa de los Weasley viendo la silla vacía de Fred. O pasar sus primeras vacaciones esperando ver a Lupin cruzar por la puerta y en su lugar ver la cara de Andrómeda que le recuerda enormemente a Tonks. Y aún así, aún así tener que seguir aparentando que está mejor. Que el mundo parece más brillante y hay razones por las que sonreír. 

Es extraño. 

Porque el mundo parece adecuarse poco a poco a las tragedias que habían vivido, cada persona se recupera y la comunidad mágica ha vuelto a sonreír. El Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de vida mientras se reparaban viejos edificios, incluso ha escuchado que Ollivander había vuelto a abrir su negocio. Todos vuelven a vivir sus vidas donde se habían detenido, todos intentan recuperar la tranquilidad que les han arrebatado. 

Y en medio de todo eso, Harry siente que todo lo que fue ya no existe. Y que en frente de él tiene un mundo del que no forma parte. Debería estar en la academia de aurores, pero ahora que ya no hay un mago tenebroso, ya no siente que sea algo que le gustaría hacer. Y aún así, todos parecen haberse olvidado muy rápido de que él ya no está acechando y amenazando con arrebatarles la vida. ¿Es Harry el único que no se acostumbra? 

Es estúpido y lo sabe, pero no puede evitar sentir que todo a su alrededor es irreal. Cada vez que se va a dormir por las noches, tiene que verificar dos veces los hechizos protectores que coloca sobre su hogar, hechizos que ya no son necesarios. 

Al despertarse ese mismo día, se imaginó que aún estaba en medio de algún bosque desconocido esperando a que los mortífagos de Voldemort los encuentren, y sin saber dónde buscar el próximo horcrux. 

Sigue caminando por una calle angosta, donde las casas se apiñan una encima de la otra, subiendo sobre una colina, todas iluminadas con pequeñas luces rojas y amarillas. Harry espera que el cambio de escenario le ayude un poco. 

Aunque ni siquiera él sabe que es lo que necesita. 

 

* 

 

La libertad no es algo en lo que todos piensan, es algo implícito. Un hombre debe ser libre, una persona nace con el libre albedrío, con la opción de escoger. 

Los únicos que piensan en ella, son los que están privados de la misma. Aquellos a los que les arrebataron la posibilidad de elegir. 

Harry nunca se puso a pensar exactamente qué significaba ser libre. Los últimos años de su vida había sentido que sólo había un camino que debía seguir, pero jamás había sentido que le habían privado de su libertad, aunque sólo pudiera escoger entre dos destinos; vencer o morir. 

Pero lo que nunca nadie piensa, es que cuando uno se pasa diecisiete años con un destino marcado por una cicatriz en la frente y le devuelven la libertad sin saber que la había perdido, pues... no es fácil. 

 

* 

 

—Te vas. 

Ella se gira sobre sus talones y su pelo flota un poco en el aire, como si danzara. 

—Sí —contesta. 

Quieres decirle algo, que no se vaya no es una opción porque sabes que lo hará de todos modos. No puedes retenerla. 

Das unos pasos y la abrazas. Ella se sorprende, está tensa debajo de tus brazos pero luego se relaja. Es la primera vez que la abrazas desde... ya ni recuerdas si alguna vez la has tenido entre tus manos cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Sientes como rodea tu cuello con sus brazos y apoya un poco de su peso en ti, permitiendo que tú cedas un poco de tu peso en ella. 

—No tienes que cargar tú solo con todo esto, ¿sabes? —susurra ella en tu oído. 

—Pero te irás —vuelves a repetir. Patético, así suenas ante tus propios oídos. 

Ella asiente contra tu cuello, su respiración tibia te da escalofríos y eso no tiene ningún sentido. 

No vas a preguntarle por qué se va. En el fondo lo sabes, ella es como si fuese uno de esos animales que tanto ama. Tiene la particularidad de que sólo existen cuando alguien cree en ellos, de que sólo están allí para pocas personas. Son extraños, escurridizos, y las criaturas más maravillosas que podrían existir. Pero no están allí siempre, son libres y van a donde quieren ir. A veces te odias a ti mismo por no haberte dado cuenta de ello antes. De que es única. 

Única de un modo que nadie más puede comprender, y de alguna manera, es imposible de describir. 

Inexplicable como el sentimiento de libertad. 

 

* 

 

Las pesadillas son recurrentes. Generalmente la tiene todos los días. 

Desde que ella volvió a su vida en ese barrio de Nápoli, han pasado a segundo plano. 

Cuando ella se fue, sólo regresó para ser la nueva protagonista de esos malos sueños que lo perseguían de tanto en tanto. 

Luna siendo torturada por Bellatrix Black, Luna siendo masacrada por Fenrir Greyback, Luna y un rayo de luz verde dirigiéndose directo a su pecho en la batalla de Hogwarts. 

Luna cayendo dentro de un velo y él corriendo hacia ella, sin poder hacer nada. 

Él perdiendo a Luna, una y otra vez. 

Y una oscuridad abrumadora engullendo todo a su paso, como si lo encerraran para siempre. Como si lo privaran de esa libertad que tantos años anheló. 

 

* 

 

En Italia la gente come mucho, Harry está sentado en una mesa de un pequeño restaurante abarrotado de comida. Quiere sonreír porque le hace acordar a las mesas del Gran Salón de Hogwarts que estaban llenas de comida deliciosa, pero no lo hace. 

En su lugar se gira para mirar cómo la gente se saluda en la calle, un viejo con un bastón y una gran bufanda que le llega a las rodillas se detiene para saludar a una mujer que lleva dos niños de la mano, ambos se sonríen y se abrazan deseándose feliz Navidad como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida, pero al parecer, no lo son. Harry se para dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, siente una brisa fría que se eleva por la colina y se ajusta la chaqueta. 

En ese momento es cuando la ve, él está allí, con sus manos en los bolsillos y ella acaba de chocarse con el señor del bastón, ambos se disculpan y se quedan hablando. Harry no puede salir de su asombro y de seguro parecerá un completo idiota parado allí en medio de la calle observando a dos personas, con la boca abierta y con la sorpresa dibujada en su cara, pero es cuando el señor le cede su bufanda que comienza a preguntarse si es ella o no. 

Por un momento, piensa que correr hacia el departamento que está rentando seis cuadras más abajo es la mejor opción. Que ha ido a ese lugar para perder el contacto con todos ellos, para tratar de encontrar aquello que no pueden darle. Ni Grimmauld Place, ni la Madriguera, ni Godric Hollows. Sin embargo, siente como sus pies se mueven involuntariamente y comienza a caminar hacia ella. 

Las dudas se disipan cuando escucha su dulce voz, palabras que el viento le susurra en sus oídos. 

—Créame, señor, debería alejarse de los muérdagos. No creo que sean seguros. 

—Pero niña, ¿quién va a querer besarme a mi? —ella inclina la cabeza, sin entender. 

—¿Besar? Nadie habló de eso, me refiero a los Nargles. 

Harry no puede evitarlo, y se ríe. Como hace tiempo que no lo hace. 

Luna y el viejo se giran. Él se sigue riendo, con las manos en su estómago y con el sonido de su risa llenando el ambiente. 

—¡Harry! —grita ella, con una gran sonrisa. Él se detiene, siente que su risa aún está allí, suelta en una calle de Italia, aprovechando la oportunidad que no tiene hace varios meses. 

—Luna —la saluda él. Ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Y Harry se olvida dónde está por una milésima de segundo, luego vuelve a sonreír—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? 

—Estoy viajando, voy a tener un diario de viajes y de animales fantásticos. En Italia hay algunas especies que me gustaría catalogar —contesta mirando hacia los costados como si esos animales pudiesen aparecer en cualquier momento. 

—Genial —dice él, porque no sabe otra cosa que decir. 

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —lo invita, el señor del bastón murmura algo de que tiene que ir a algún lado cerca de allí. Luna se gira y lo saluda apropiadamente, Harry asiente con la cabeza en un saludo solemne; el viejo, antes de seguir su camino, le guiña un ojo. No comprende bien por qué, pero de repente se siente un poco nervioso—. Ese señor me ha regalado su bufanda porque dice que no estoy lo suficientemente abrigada, muy dulce de su parte. Le dije que debe cuidarse de algunos animales que abundan por aquí. 

Luna comienza a caminar mientras habla, asumiendo que Harry la seguirá. Sin pensarlo demasiado, él lo hace. Y nota que el viejo tenía razón, ella tan sólo lleva un liviano saco de hilo sobre su remera y sus pantalones. El saco le llega hasta la cintura con pequeñas pelotitas de lana que cuelgan tanto del dobladillo como de las mangas. El pelo lo lleva suelto, pero con una gran hebilla sujetando unos pocos mechones en un costado, la hebilla tiene forma de venado. Igual que sus aros. 

—Tenía razón, no estás bien abrigada para este clima. 

Ella lo observa por el rabillo del ojo mientras siguen caminando. 

—Te invito un té —no sabe de dónde viene eso, pero una vez que lo dijo no puede retirarlo. 

—Me hubiese gustado pasar la noche en aquel bosque de allá —dice ella, señalando una colina a la derecha, Harry puede ver unos cuantos árboles a lo lejos—. Pero creo que está bien, hace mucho que quiero hablar contigo. 

Harry siente un poco de calor en el pecho, debería sentirse incómodo. 

Su intención era llevarla a un pequeño café que hay debajo de su apartamento, de hecho pertenece a las mismas personas a las que Harry le está alquilando el lugar. Pero cuando llegan allí está cerrado, así que decide invitarla a su hogar temporario. Sus manos tiemblan cuando intenta introducir la llave en la cerradura mientras Luna juguetea con la bufanda en sus manos. Es de cinco colores bastante llamativos, y él no puede pensar en nadie más a quién esos colores brillantes le queden perfectos. Su mano sigue temblando cuando logra abrir la puerta, él lo relaciona con el frío. 

Luego hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra; Harry preparando las tazas de té y Luna recorriendo el pequeño apartamento, la escuchaba caminar sobre el pasillo, observando cada pequeño detalle. Cuando se sentaron sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de una ventana, fue ella la primera en hablar. Con la taza entre sus manos y bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos. 

—¿Cómo has estado, Harry? 

Lo que menos se esperaba, era esa pregunta. Esperaba que le pregunte que por qué está allí, o a dónde irá. O si quiere unirse a su expedición, idea que no le parece tan extraña y aún no sabe por qué. 

Va a decirle que bien, como siempre. ¿Por qué habría de ser otra la respuesta? 

—Bien. 

Ella deja la taza sobre la mesa y comienza a girarla, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en su té. 

—Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me mienta —dice, de repente—. Siempre disimulando que las cosas que digo no les parecen locuras, si es que me quieren. Riéndose a mis espaldas si es que no les importo. 

Luna se queda quieta y lo mira fijamente. 

—Pero no me agrada cuando tú me mientes. 

Harry aguanta la respiración por un momento. 

—Yo no —se calla, vuelve a abrir la boca pero no pronuncia palabra, así que la cierra. 

—No tienes que hacerlo, Harry. 

—Ya sé que no tengo que mentirte —se apresura a decir. Ella niega con la cabeza. 

—No tienes que esconderte. No tienes que hacer lo que los demás quieran, sino lo que tú quieres. 

Harry apoya las manos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre ellas, derrotado. Eso ya lo sabe, que él puede hacer lo que se le de la gana, y que nadie tiene derecho a impedirlo. Que se lo merece. 

—No sé qué es lo que quiero, Luna —la lengua se le traba un poco cuando siente un nudo en la garganta—. No sé cómo sobrevivir a esto. No sé cómo _vivir_. 

No puede ver el gesto de sorpresa que hace Luna, pero siente sus dedos acariciando suavemente una de sus manos. No tiene idea cuánto tiempo se quedan así, sus lágrimas empapando su cara, dejando salir una frustración que no sabía que sentía. Hace meses que no llora. Ni siquiera en el funeral de los caídos. 

Siente un apretón en su mano. 

—La libertad es abrumadora. ¿Verdad? 

Él no contesta. 

—Pero no importa, Harry. Yo te ayudaré, me quedaré un tiempo contigo. 

Harry cree necesitar toda una vida para sobreponerse. Para olvidarse de todo, pero no de lo importante. 

Cuando por fin abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza, ve cómo ella le sonríe un poco. Es casi imperceptible, como si estuviese tanteando el terreno. 

En ese momento, Luna es lo importante. Lo que jamás querrá olvidar. 

 

* 

 

Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando te das cuenta que lo que quieres no puedes tenerlo? 

¿Cuándo te enamoras de un espíritu libre? 

¿Lo vuelves a escoger una vez que lo encuentras, sabiendo que se volverá a ir? 

 

* 

 

Luna, eventualmente, se va. 

A seguir sus sueños, a perseguir animales fantásticos y a buscar aquel lugar especial donde nadie la juzgue. 

Recuerdas que te lo dijo una noche, mientras estaban sentados en el suelo con una gruesa manta sobre ustedes, ella estaba mirando una película de Disney, una que deberías haber visto en tu infancia y nunca lo habías hecho, por supuesto. Ella lo había dicho; _Quiero ser así, Harry. Sin que nadie me diga que lo que digo está mal, ¿sabes? Tener la libertad de ser quién quiero ser, y que nadie me lo impida. Especialmente yo misma._ Tú ese día comprendiste que no sólo estaba hablando de ella. Hablaba de ambos. 

Luna no estaba familiarizada con la televisión así que amaba pasar tardes allí contigo, viendo películas antiguas y disfrutando de sus historias. 

La primera vez que Luna vio una película — _Casablanca_ — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara. 

—Esto es maravilloso —había dicho. 

Tú quisiste decirle que ella era maravillosa, pero te mordiste la lengua. 

Ahora te arrepientes una vez más. 

Eventualmente, tú también abandonas Italia. El plan era volver a casa luego de dos semanas. Ella estuvo cuatro meses allí contigo. Tú te quedaste tres meses más. 

Nunca te dijo a dónde se iba. Tú nunca preguntaste. 

Si supieras qué es lo que sientes, seguramente estarías yendo ahora mismo a buscarla, pero no lo sabes. No sabes siquiera que la necesitas a tu lado, porque es la única que te ha enseñado cómo seguir. 

Vas a Francia, a un pueblo lleno de hechiceros. Algunos te reconocen y otros no tanto, pasas un mes allí cuando decides que eso no es lo que quieres. Luego sigue Hungría, Alemania, Noruega. 

Cuando vuelves a verla, es en España. 

Un año y medio después de aquellos meses juntos. Y está exactamente igual a cómo la recuerdas, con su ropa delicada que puede parecer un poco extraña ante otros, pero tú no crees que pueda usar otra cosa. Con el pelo suelto, y la brisa de verano de Barcelona lo mueve a su antojo como si juntos bailaran con las nubes. 

Te pateas a ti mismo porque lo que estás pensando no es otra cosa que cursilerías, cosas que seguramente jamás repetirás en voz alta. 

Ella está sobre una fuente, mirando con concentración algo en el agua, tiene en su mano una especie de lupa, pero sabes a ciencia cierta que no es una lupa normal, que es un instrumento mágico para ver cosas que el ojo normal no puede reconocer. 

—No creo que aquí haya nada, deberías probar con la fuente más grande que está a cinco calles. 

Ella se sorprende y resbala, tus instintos de buscador la sostienen antes de caiga al agua. 

—Me has atrapado —es su saludo—, como siempre. 

Tus manos arden porque lleva una blusa cuyos últimos botones no están abrochados, así que sientes su piel bajo tus dedos y te preguntas por qué has tardado tanto encontrarla, por qué te maldecías tanto cuando no lo hacías si la recompensa de haber esperado tanto tiempo es ahora sentir ese calor con tus manos, y que te recorre cada fibra de tu cuerpo. 

—Sí —afirmas—, pero no eres una snitch. 

Ella se ríe. 

—No, claro que no. Las snitches son más... 

Tú no dejas que termine, porque la atraes hacia ti y hundes tu cara en su pelo. Abrazándola fuerte, desde la cintura. Sintiendo su aroma y su calidez. 

La has extrañado como nunca creíste que podrías extrañar a alguien. 

Ella te devuelve el abrazo, y no sabes cuánto tiempo se quedan allí, pero cuando van a tu nuevo departamento, que es un poco más grande que el de Italia, se acuestan sobre la cama y se quedan dormidos al instante. 

Es la primera vez desde que ella se fue, que duermes sin tener ninguna pesadilla. 

 

* 

 

Las mañanas en Finlandia son frías pero eso no podría importarle menos. 

Está sobre la cama, con el covertor hasta las narices y con su cuerpo tibio a su lado. Esta vez no teme abrazarla y atraerla hacia él, con sus dedos roza su cuello, suave al tacto. Su pelo rubio hace un juego de contrastes con la piel un poco más morena de él. 

Luna se despierta y él no puede evitar besarla. Despacio, como si estuviese acariciando sus labios. Ella le responde, y gime un poco ante su toque. 

Es algo que todavía no puede creer, que puede tenerla allí con él. 

Que todo el mundo se está preparando para darle las gracias a él, cuando lo que deberían hacer es darle las gracias a ella, porque fue quién lo salvó. 

—Es dos de mayo —dice ella, más tarde. Cuando está recostada sobre él. Harry asiente. 

—Debo utilizar un traslador a las diez —le dice él, sabe que no lo acompañará a menos que se lo pida, pero él no quiere hacerlo. Él quiere llegar a su hogar temporario en ese país nórdico y encontrarse con ella, con su dulce voz y su sonrisa. Harry mira hacia la ventana y suspira—. Te irás. 

—Hoy no —le aclara—. Además, creo que por fin podré ver a un grupo de _Snorkacks_ que estarán llegando desde el sur. 

Se quedan un rato en silencio. 

—Aquel día, inmediatamente después de...—dice él, mientras le acarica el cabello, no quiere mencionarlo así que no lo pronuncia, sabe que ella lo entenderá de todos modos—, me dijiste algo. Y sin saber por qué, fue lo único que pude escuchar. Lo único que pude comprender. 

—Te dije que eras libre —recuerda Luna. 

—Pero lo dijiste como una maldición. 

Ella se gira un poco y lo observa. 

—Sí —luego vuelve a mirar al frente—, lo dije como un hecho. Eras libre, pero la libertad no es fácil de sobrellevar. 

Harry no le dice que con ella sí fue fácil. Que nunca lo dijo pero que ella es la única que lo entiende, que lo entendió. 

Recuerda cuando Sirius murió y era ella la que escuchaba las voces en el velo. La que le hizo entrar en razón, que ellos no desaparecen realmente, que se puede seguir con la vida porque ellos están _ahí_. Porque los caídos no son sólo nombres en una placa, son almas y son recuerdos que viven en cada uno de ellos. 

Porque ella le enseñó a seguir, su presencia a su lado le hizo recordar por qué deseaba ser libre. 

No vivían juntos. Pero de alguna manera, siempre se encontraban. Harry volvía a Londres más seguido que ella. Iba a la Madriguera y a visitar a Teddy, se encontraba con sus amigos y les contaba sobre sus viajes. Llevaba tres años viajando y aún no se había cansado. Sabría que en algún momento debería detenerse, pero no todavía. 

A Luna la volvió a encontrar en la boda de Ron y Hermione. En Montreal y Praga. A veces sólo se encontraban por una semana, y otras por más de tres meses. Nunca sabía por cuánto la vería, pero siempre ella estaba allí para acompañarlo, para ayudarlo. Luna le ayudó a encontrarse a si mismo, por decirlo de alguna manera. 

Le explicó sin querer hacerlo, cómo es vivir en libertad, que es inmensa y es algo que a veces el ser humano no comprende y que, generalmente, es uno mismo el que se pone los primeros obstáculos. 

Es tratar de escoger lo que es mejor para nosotros sin saber con seguridad si lo será. Es tomar riesgos que él siempre había estado acostumbrado a tomar, pero porque antes no tenía nada que perder. Luego se ganó esa libertad tan ansiada. 

Esa libertad tan renegada de si misma. 

Harry comprendió que su libertad era Luna Lovegood. A pesar de encontrársela esporádicamente, de que no siempre ambos estén en su mejor momento, pero es como si estuviesen predestinados a encontrarse de esa forma. Y de encontrarse uno en el otro. 

Sin embargo, no lo ve como destino cuando él sabe que la volvería a escoger, una y otra vez.


End file.
